


Uh-Oh

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Musical Mayhem<br/>Prompt: Chloe Bennett "Uh-Oh"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh-Oh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilovealexkingston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealexkingston/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AXat7q4AAAw

With the earplugs in his ears, the song drowned out everything but the rhythmic thump of his feet hitting the track. This was one of his favorites, not that he'd ever tell anybody, and Lee slowed down so he could sing along under his breath.

_I can't think straight, make me want to misbehave, I don't know what I'm doing, but I know where this is going_

The guy passing on his left gave him a quizzical look and grinned. Lee lifted his chin in the universal "hey" signal, and the guy put on a burst of speed. Keeping pace with him would feel good, but from here he could check out the guy's calves. And hamstrings. And glutes.

Whoever he was, he had some nice tight glutes. Lee shook the thought off and kept plodding. Three more laps and he could reward himself with a nice long shower and binge-watching the Caprican Idol he'd been saving on his DVR. No one had to know he sang along with everything. Or got up and danced in his living room sometimes. He hadn't had a weekend alone in so long.

He stripped off and grabbed his kit, then padded into the showers. He hung the towel and kit and cranked on the water. He stepped under the water with a low groan, and adjusted the water hotter. _Perfect._

He was wiggling his ass and singing another catchy tune when the shower next to him came on. The guy from the track was watching him, smirking.

"Nice moves." He wiggled his hips, in case Lee hadn't known what he meant.

Thank gods he was in the shower. The heat swept up his chest and into his face. "Thanks." He turned away again, song lyrics echoing in his head. _You're so hot, it's stupid_

"Seen you around a couple times. You training for something?"

Lee spun his head back toward the guy. "Just keeping my fitreps up."

The guy nodded his head, and Lee hugged himself, reaching for a spot in the middle of his back, then jumped when hands touched his. "What the frak?"

"Looks like you could use some help."

Oh, gods. Was he asleep and in the middle of a shitty porno dream? _Looks like you could use some help._ Did he really say that?

Lee shifted his feet. "Um, do I know you?"

The guy leaned against the shower wall, ease in every naked inch of his body. "You do now." He held out his hand. "Sam."

Lee's hand was shaking Sam's before he could stop it.

Sam smiled and pulled Lee closer. "Got anything else I can help with?"

Lee felt the slight rise in his penis. Obviously, his cock was in the mood for some hands-on assistance. 

Sam flicked his eyes down and grinned. "I can do that."

Lee took a step back, and Sam moved with him.

Sam reached for Lee's cock as he murmured, "Don't be shy."

He kept his eyes on Lee's and Lee couldn't look away. It was almost humiliating how good Sam's hand felt. He bit his lip to keep from moaning, and Sam smirked at him again.

"What do you say we go for a brew after we're done showering?"

Lee blinked. What?

Sam had a hand under Lee's balls, the other gliding faster on Lee.

Lee's mouth opened, and he cringed. _Did I just whimper?_

"Beer. Talk about movies or tv. Maybe get a burger."

Lee nodded without really taking in the words, his hands fisted at his hips. Climax rushed across his skin, come coating Sam's hand and wrist. He watched as Sam raised his hand to his mouth, wrapping his tongue around two fingers. Gods, his tongue was long. Lee leaned his forehead on Sam's chest. When he could breathe again, he asked, "I um, I guess I should thank you?"

Sam's breath tickled Lee's neck when he laughed. "Always happy to help out a friend."

&$&$&$&$&

Lee was finishing off his burger, and took a big gulp of his beer. He'd managed to make it nearly two hours.

Sam held out his beer bottle for a clink. "So, what's that song you were humming in the shower?"

Lee groaned at Sam's cheesy grin, felt the flush rise all the way to his hairline.

**Author's Note:**

> Words!


End file.
